


Mother Knows Best

by logorrhea



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Arranged Marriage, Eugenics, F/M, Feudal Japan Social Mores, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logorrhea/pseuds/logorrhea
Summary: Everyone knows hanyou lead miserable lives; ever half in and half out and subsequently not accepted by either world.(Or wherein Rin strives to be with her beloved lord forevermore while the Lady of the Western Lands seeks to avert tragedy and Sesshoumaru proves himself to be his mother's son through and through.)
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Mother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dark plotbunny that shook me by the shoulders, demanding to be written.

He went to go see the new mother as soon as he was allowed to, the heir presumptive Lord of the Western Lands. None of the servants in his mother's castle dared say anything in his earshot, but afterwards they whispered among themselves how strange he was, to be _so unlike his father_ in this regard.

Male daiyoukai had no business around infants and even less to do with the rearing thereof. Sesshoumaru's own father had been an absent figure throughout his own century-long childhood, known only through second-hand recounts of conquest and similar far-fetched fables.

But for her, for this mortal whelp he had taken under his wing, there seemed to be no limit to the daiyoukai's indulgence.

Unlike lesser creatures, Sesshoumaru did not wrinkle his nose at the smell of the birthing chamber, thick though it was with blood and voided bowels. A trio of demon wetnurses from a bonded tribe scuttled into the shadows at his arrival.

Rin was _glowing_. He hadn't thought it possible, but she was even more radiant than she'd been in the previous months.

As usual, she brightened at the sight of her beloved lord.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she greeted. Evidently the seven hour labor had not sapped her of her usual exuberance.

"Rin," he answered, reaching out to tenderly brush a clump of sweat-coated locks from her forehead. "Are you well?"

"Yes," she beamed, "Did you hear? It's a girl! Just like you wanted!"

How he wanted to take her then and there, bloodline and related conspiracies be damned. She was as radiant as the sun then and so wholly and yet not at all _his_. Instead, he moved his hand to card gently through her locks, just as he had during their pursuit of Naraku, back when she had often curled up against him in the glow of the campfire.

"Rin," he said, as she leaned into his touch and her scent turned light with contentment. The smell was insufficient then and he founded he wanted, no _needed_ to hear it spoken. "Are you — happy?"

She laughed then, and the sound was as sweet and clear as it had always been. She turned to kiss the inside of his wrist before turning up to look at him. "Of course Rin is happy!" she answered, tone thick with admonishment, "Rin is with Sesshoumaru-sama, how can she not be happy?"

He didn't smile for it still wasn't his way, but he dug his nails ever so slightly into her scalp for a moment before continuing his previous motions.

Neither of them spoke of the child. It was for the best, Sesshoumaru knew. The girl's role was, after all, ultimately that of a womb.

*

*

*

The plot was his mother's, the Lady, Widow, and de-facto taishou of the Western Lands.

Her eyes gave a most unseemly crinkle at the corners when Sesshoumaru at last deigned to visit again.

"Oh my," she murmured from her sky-high throne, "My prodigal son returns at last."

Instead of proceding up the walkway however, Sesshoumaru stepped to the side, revealing the little human girl he had gone to hell and back for.

"Oh my," she said, as her smile grew even wider. "Here again, are you? And all grown up too." Her son's intentions were as apparent as the red moon even if the boy who could hardly be called a man remained silent. "Come here," she said to the little girl. "I would speak with you."

The little mortal whelp shot a querying glance at her son before his miniscule nod of approval had her scampering up the stairs. The kimono worn by the girl was lovely — her son always did have an eye for good fabric — but her motions were still wholly childish.

"Gobodou-sama," the little girl said, teetering on the penultimate step of the stairs.

The Lady of the Western Lands laughed, a delicate tinkling of bells. "Who was it that taught you to speak so sweetly?" she asked. "For it couldn't have been my foul-mouthed son."

Her son's beloved ward flushed prettily and, after shooting a parting glance at the retreating figure of her lord who knew better than to meddle with his mother's domain, shyly answering: "Jaken-sama taught Rin."

"Where is that cute little frog anyways?"

"Jaken-sama is taking care of Sesshoumaru-sama's estate," the girl dutifully answered.

"And the demon slayer?"

"Ah, Kohaku-kun is still in the village. He's training with his sister!"

"Is that so?" she reached out then, taking a lock of dark hair. The girl looked on with wonder-filled eyes as she gave a gentle tug. The Lady let go, pushing herself to her full height before sashaying into her private chambers.

"Come," she said, beckoning for the girl to follow. As expected, the girl followed.

-

-

-

"So, Rin," the Lady started as she lounged on a divan in her private quarters. "Your flowers have started?"

"Ah, yes," the girl answered, squirming with childish pride. "Last week."

"You know what it means, then?"

"Yes," the girl have a firm nod. "It means Rin can be a bride."

The sight of the girl's earnestness brought her back to her own transition to adulthood. Unlike humans, dog demons had moments of heat rather than flowers, but the resulting philosophy was still the same. The Lord of the Western Lands had pursued her as soon as she was of age and Sesshoumaru conceived in the subsequent decades. That had been a long time ago — back when the patchwork estates were but scattered tribes.

At the lull in conversation, the girl cocked her head to the side, politely curious.

"Gobodou-sama...?" she asked.

The Lady reached out for another lock of hair, this time rubbing the pads of her fingers against the fine strands.

"I know you have come to ask a boon of me," she murmured. "I can smell your anticipation."

The girl relaxed for a moment then before dropping her head.

"Gobodou-sama is correct," she murmured. In the shadow of her bangs, the Lady watched on as the little girl wet her hips before she swallowed and then looked up. Her eyes sparkled with all the innocence of youthful idealism.

"Rin knows... that Sesshoumaru-sama's child will one day rule the land. That Sesshoumaru-sama's child will have to fight as much as Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Yes."

"Rin was wondering then — if... if Gobodou-sama could make it so Rin's child will be a demon too?"

-

-

-

She couldn't, of course. Even the Lord of the Western Lands couldn't turn a human into a demon.

But as the girl was so earnest and as her son was not the rushing sort...

Sesshoumaru's brow creased in displeasure when she told him of her plan.

Perhaps, if he were the rebellious or suspicious sort, she would have had to explain. There was a sound logic behind it and, as she had told the little frog, she wasn't a _monster_ , daiyoukai or no. All that was dear to her son would be, in time, dear to her too. The Lady of the Western Lands thought back to her own nuptials and how, in the heat of their passion, they had levelled a whole mountain range.

Her son must have known, on some level, how the act would reduce him. All of the tenderness he so carefully took to show would be thrown to the winds. There was a nonzero probability that the girl would die in the process. He must have known, so even if such words were not spoken between them, the Lady could nonetheless tell from the look in his eyes that he expected her to _fix_ things, just as he had expected her to fix his sword and pelt and armor all those years ago.

"Is it why you came, is it not?" she asked, giving him a wane smile.

His eyes narrowed, but he knew better — or at least, she hoped she had raised him better — than to threaten his own mother.

"You'll take care of it then," he said. His tone was too blunt, but she still heard the underlying request.

"Yes," she answered, smile widening. It had been her dream after all, to choose her son's bride.

Without another word, Sesshoumaru strode away, no doubt to speak with his precious mortal whelp.

-

-

-

As it turned out, wedding ceremonies between youkai shared many similarities with mortals. In the case of daiyoukai, this was more to do with rulership descending from their kind; so it followed too that pomp and circumstance would pass from their halls down to their mortal retainers.

Though it wasn't his right, Sesshoumaru nonetheless made his way into the bride's chambers before the start of the ceremony. His mother and her attendants were nowhere to be found, thus giving them a moment of respite from the maddening crowds.

She was beautiful, his Rin, swathed as she was in snow-white robes. Her wrists and neck were encircled by the finest links of silver and gold. Yet all the finery could not hold a candle to their wearer.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she greeted, caring not for her elaborate set-up. She ran to embrace him, looping her arms about his waist.

"Rin," he answered, resting his hand on the crown of her head.

"Thank you for the kimono," she added, stepping back and giving him a girlish little twirl. "Rin feels as pretty as Sesshoumaru-sama today!"

She stopped and turned to him, smiling still and in that moment, his own legacy was the farthest thing from his mind.

"Rin," he said, stepping forward and carefully, ever so carefully, drawing the outermost robe over her hair.

She looked at him from underneath the silk, as curious and attentive and _trusting_ as ever.

"This Sesshoumaru," he started, feeling a sick wetness blossom in his chest. He had felt it last in the Meidou, and before that when his father said good-bye. "Values your happiness above all else."

He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and she rewarded him with a smile that could blind the sun.

"Rin is happy," she reassured him. "Rin is with Sesshoumaru-sama, now and forever. Rin will always be happy."

Then she reached out to him, giving his hand a little squeeze, before making a surprised gasp when he chose not to let go. With his usual disregard for the rest of the world, Sesshoumaru himself led her out to the chamber of unity.

As the bride and groom were drinking from the same cup, he caught his mother's eye from across the hall. Her eyes softened at the corners, in understanding or perhaps pity, and he looked away soon after, spellbound by the snow-white bride.


End file.
